


Twisting my Words

by starrypawz



Series: Beyond Duty [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrypawz/pseuds/starrypawz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rayphara attempts to fluster our dear Imperial Captain, Quinn. What else is new?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisting my Words

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted to Tumblr on the 24th July 2014

Rayphara let out a slow breath, wincing slight as she did so. Waiting for the numbing effect of the kolto applied to her ribs to properly kick in.

She’d once again been ‘very fortunate’ and it was just bruising and so she was quite thankful for the armoured panels within the hooded top she wore that looked deceptively light rather than the heavy plating that some Sith preferred to wear which had of course done their part to cushion the impact. She resisted the urge to put her hands to her bruised ribs, knowing that would probably aggravate them even more right now, the bruising would probably take a while to totally go, even with the cushioning that had prevented the impact from being worse the resulting bruises had looked very ugly indeed.

She placed her hands on the cool metal of the examination table, looking over to where Quinn was currently washing his hands and tidying up the medbay once again to the highly precise order he favoured.

“My Lord…” He spoke, he paused what he was doing but didn’t directly turn to her. “As you probably already know it is important to keep these dressings in place for a few days in order to aid the healing process, I will need to check them daily and potentially reapply…”

“Of course,”

“And said dressings can make hygiene difficult to maintain, so if you require any assistance I will of course oblige…”

Rayphara’s lips twitched upwards and she let out a short chuckle, that seemed to catch his attention briefly but he went back to his tidying. “Captain, are you suggesting we _share_ a shower?” a playful tone to her voice.

She watched as he went through a familiar routine, he put the object he was handling down, his hands went to the counter as his back and shoulders squared up as he took a centring breath. He turned around.

“My Lord,” She could hear his voice wavering just a bit as it tended to do when she caught him off guard, “That was not quite what I intended…” She could see the flush trying to creep up onto his cheeks as he spoke.

“Oh?” She mock-sighed as she spoke, “What a shame, as I feel it would be rather… _therapeutic_ maybe even accelerate the healing process…”

“My Lord, there is no medical literature to support that claim…” Rayphara could see he was maintaining a cool, almost detached professional exterior but when she caught his gaze for a brief moment she saw something else. But he continued speaking, “And so I do not believe that, course of action would do much to accelerate the healing process…”

“It would be… _fun_ though? Would it not?” Her smile was almost angelic as she spoke. As she tucked an errant strand of blonde hair behind her war that had uncharacteristically come loose from the ponytail she kept it in.

That time she really did see him pause and take a little bit longer to ‘centre’ himself than she thought he would noticing how there was a very subtle clench of his fist as he did so.

“You would not be… totally opposed to the idea? Surely you could find some benefits in relation to… _stress relief_ and maybe even and increased level of trust and bonding between the two parties?”

He was smiling now, it was subtle but it was there. Another moment where for a while she got to see a little bit of Malavai as he was under all the Imperial trappings.

“I feel this is a conversation we should maybe continue elsewhere? Rather than in the medbay…”

Rayphara chuckled again, “Alright.” She picked up the light shirt to wear in lieu of her armoured top and put it on, fastening it to the side doing her best not to brush over the bandages on her side. She did catch a brief glance from him as she did so. She pushed herself easily off the table, bracing herself as the impact did make her ankle twinge, she had almost forgotten about that injury.

“I’d suggest you get some rest… that _does_ have a documented therapeutic effect,”

“Well, who am I to argue with a medical professional….”

“Well… you’ve done so on a few occasions, if I remember correctly.” She was pretty sure she picked up a chuckle in his voice as he spoke.   
“And then shall we continue our previous conversation?”

“Maybe,”

“Until then…” Rayphara paused for a brief moment to press a light, chaste kiss to his cheek before she left the medbay, lingering slightly at the door before she saw him shake his head at her.


End file.
